The weekend
by TransKing
Summary: Draft for other story chapter


I do not own anything except for the idea.

Happy Beginnings

"I said I was sorry!" I was crying and in pain. Regina found it, I had thought that I had hidden it good this time. It was under the front seat in my car. "What about our son Emma!?" Regina sounded angry, but most of all sad and understanding. She was in the same place as me a few years ago. A struggling drug addict trading anything and everything she had for the next high. "I'll be done with it tomorrow I promise, just let me finish what I have left please."

"Fine, I'll give you one last chance. If you are not done with it by the day after tomorrow, You're out! Do you understand me?"

She was kicking me out reasonably, but thankfully she let me stay. "Yes I understand you, baby, now can I please have it back." Henry was at a sleepover at his grandparents' place, he likes it better over there. even though he says it's because he likes to hang out with his grandparents, I know it's because I am so desperate to get high and can't get it quick enough I don't realize that he has walked into the room and I'll shoot up right in front of him, or I won't realize what time it is and I'll be high and passed out or be mean to him unintentionally and not realize it till it's too late. "MOM! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" It was Henry, he came back early from the sleepover because he couldn't sleep and he missed his moms.

I waited till Henry went to sleep to shoot up for what I thought would be my last time. I was on the couch with a belt and my needle. I was just about to tighten the belt to shoot up when I heard a voice behind me, "What, you going to make me miss out on all of the fun?" Regina asked as she sat next to me on the couch. " I thought you'd already gone to bed, I didn't think you'd want to see it," I replied. She took the belt and tightened it around her arm, then took the needle and shot up half of it. Then she handed me the belt and I repeated her actions. We sat there all night and eventually fell asleep. Henry woke us up at 7 am and we were too high to put away the belt and needle before we fell asleep on the couch. When he woke us up he was crying because he knew what we had done the night before. " I thought you quit." He cried to Regina.

"I did Henry, but I wanted to do it one last time with your mother." She explained.

"So you're done now right?" Henry replied, still crying.

"Yes Henry, We're done now," I responded.

It was about a week later and it was hell for both Regina and me. I was at work when I got a call about a few teenagers with questionable items that a resident wanted her to check out. So I went and checked it out and they had some of my favorite stuff, Heroin. I instantly called Regina and told her what happened, and how bad I needed it. Regina needed it just as bad as I did. We met up at Regina's office, Regina had a belt and a needle, and the rest of the supplies stashed away in a hidden compartment under her desk. Once Regina got it prepared she gave it to me and let me shoot up first since she did get first taste last time. When Regina gave it to me I eagerly but politely took it from her and tightened the belt around my arm and put the needle in and slowly pushed the liquid into my vein. My pain instantly went away and I pulled the needle from my arm and loosened the belt and handed her the belt and the needle with the rest of the liquid in it. Regina repeated my actions, then set the belt and needle down on the desk. We knew the risks of sharing needles but we didn't care at that point. Also, we knew and loved each other so we didn't care. Regina looked over at me and she leaned in slightly, I leaned in even more and our lips met in a quick but passionate kiss. We both wanted it to last but we knew that couldn't happen, not here and not now, not like this. We both went and sat on the couch and cuddled up close and fell asleep next to each other. We woke up about 4 hours later to David and Snow waking us up. We didn't care to put the belt and needle away because we locked the door and weren't expecting any visitors.

"Emma! Regina! What the hell are you doing?!" Snow yelled.

"Snow, David. What do you mean?" I was trying to play dumb.

"She is talking about what is on Regina's desk over there. Henry got worried about where you guys were, and when you wouldn't answer the phone we got worried. Emma, what the hell is that doing on her desk?" David said to me not buying my act for a second. I just looked down in shame and they finally caught on 1oo% that it was mine just as much as it was hers.

"Regina, since when did you get Emma in on this? Was it not enough for you to almost kill me, almost kill Henry, and to date my daughter? Now you have her hooked on Heroin too?" Snow said still in shock.

"Let me see your arms, Emma," David said gently

I slowly lifted them to where he could easily see them. Not only did he see the spots and scars where I shot up but he saw the scars from years of bad foster families, depression, loneliness, and of not having anything to get the fix I needed. I tried to cover them up with makeup, but the makeup had wiped off and it was too late for a spell to cover it up. He looked up at me and I looked over to Regina out of embarrassment and started crying. He quickly dropped my arms and hugged me tightly and quickly.

"Emma why in the hell would you do that to yourself? Why haven't I ever noticed these before?" Yelled Snow

"You never noticed it because she didn't want you to notice it, Snow White!" Snapped Regina. Regina came over and comforted me by wrapping her arms around my waist from behind and leaning her head on my shoulder."It's going to be okay, I promise. Okay, baby? I love you."

"We would appreciate it if you both left now," I said as I looked at them both straight in the eyes cold and hard. Snow slapped me in the face on her way out. She knew that we wouldn't let that slide for long though. Regina magicked the supplies back to their hiding spot and then she magicked us back to the house in bed. We knew Henry would probably come up here to see if we had snuck passed him or magicked up here so he could talk to us about where we were. About 5 minutes later here he comes up the steps and knocks on the closed door to our bedroom.

"Come in," I answer.

"Where were you guys? It's already almost 6 pm and you guys are just now getting home."

"Henry sit down please," Regina said softly.

"I didn't do anything I swear."

"We know you didn't kid. This is about me and your mom." I explained seriously but softly.

He noticed our arms and started to tear up but was trying to hide it.

"You're using again, aren't you?"

"Yes, Henry we are. We're sorry but we just can't beat it. So till we get clean you are going to go stay with Uncle August. I'm sorry Henry." Regina explained.

"Why not Grandma and Grampa?" HE asked confused.

"Reasons Henry," I responded sternly.

"Okay." He responded simply.

"Go pack your bags sweety, you'll go over there tomorrow after school." She said sweetly.

He headed off to his room and shut his door. I stood and walked over to our door and shut it as well. Then I got back into the bed and called Auggie.

"Hey, Emma, what's up?"

"Hey, I need a favor."

"What do you need? Another fix?"

"Well yeah that too, but I need you to watch Henry for a bit. How much for me and Regina to both get a fix?"

"I'm fine with that, I love the little guy. For Regina? I thought she quit a long time ago."

"She did till a week ago, how much?"

"Free for you both from now on. Sound good?"

"That sounds awesome. Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. You guys are good for it."

"Okay, thanks, bro. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."

The next day we woke up and took Henry to school. Then went straight over to Auggies' place to pick up our fixes, so that Henry wouldn't see us get it. Right after that, we went straight to Regina's office to get our fix before we lost our minds. Regina got first taste since I did last time. Like usual Regina melted it down in the spoon, put it into the spoon, tightened the belt around her arm, put the needle into her arm, and finally pushed the liquid heaven into her vein. Instantly she felt relief and handed everything to me, I repeated her actions. I couldn't get the needle into my arm quickly enough. Instantly all my pain went away and I was truly happy for the first time in such a long time, it felt like heaven for us both.

"I love you Queenybear."

"I love you too princess bear." Those were our pet names for each other. The way this high made me feel was different than any other high I've had before. I don't know why either, it was a high where all I could hear was Regina's soothing voice and my heartbeat, she was just talking about how much she loved me and Henry and that she didn't want to lose us. That's all I cared to hear. I want to quit but I just can't do it. I can't make it one day without a fix, when I had to I went insane, because of the pain, the insecurities, the stress of work, and the stress of my parents. It's all just too much to handle sober. I didn't think of any of that right now, all that I thought of was the beauty sitting right next to me. She was wearing her red dress with a low cut neck and an open back all the way down to the small of her back, no sleeves, it was the middle of April so she had a beautiful tan on her skin, she was wearing black leggings with black heels, and a diamond necklace and earrings. We never meant to get addicted. We were just having fun on our first date. We figured why the hell not? So that night we actually just smoked weed, but not even a month later we were on strictly heroin. We didn't even notice how much we slipped down the slippery slope that we were on. It took us almost getting killed for us to notice how far down we had slid down the slope. We were in New York the night we almost got killed. We were desperate and didn't care about the risks, we did a deal and the guy that we did it with pulled a gun right as we gave him the money for the score. I gently but firmly pushed Regina behind me and pressed my head right to the front of the gun, I have no idea why I did that. He realized I wasn't going to back down so he lowered the gun and gave us the fix. I'm guessing either the gun wasn't loaded or maybe he wasn't man enough to fire it. I didn't know how bad we really looked until we both got clean for about a month then I started again in secret but she always found my stash somehow and I don't know how she does it. We each probably weighed about 90LBs soaking wet, we were skin and bones. Only eating every other day, stealing what we could to survive, sleeping in the mayor's office on the couch, avoiding Snow and David when we were high which was almost every hour of every day. Always covering up our scars on our arms with either makeup, glamour spells, or with our clothes. I had made up so many excuses why I looked like I did, or why I couldn't come into work that day. It eventually got to the point where I just quit my job at the station and just stayed at home, which was about a month and a half before the night that Regina almost kicked me out which was the night at the beginning of this story. We just sat there for the rest of the day till it was time to go get Henry from school and take him to August's house. We didn't think about Snow being his teacher and that we'd probably not only have to see her but probably talk to her as well. We didn't want Henry to see her behave the way she did the day that she and David found out that we were using.

"You getting out baby?"

"No, you go ahead. I don't want to do anything stupid to our sons' grandmother."

"Come on, please, come in with me I can't handle her alone."

"Okay, I will go with you. We're getting Henry then leaving though, no chatting."

"That's what I was planning on."

Henry was talking to his grandmother when we found him to pick him up.

"Hi, Henry. Are you ready to go?" I asked.

"Where are you taking him?" Snow replied with an attitude.

"None of your business," I replied with the same amount of attitude.

"He's my grandson, so I think that makes it my business."She sneered

"If you must know Snow White, we are taking him to his Uncle's place to stay for a while." Regina sneered back

"Why so you can get high all you want?" Snow was getting on Regina's last nerve.

"No so that we can beat this without him seeing us go through the pain of the withdrawals. No, he's not staying with you. I don't care what your daughter says or what anyone says. Henry will not stay with you."

About 10 minutes later we were at Auggies place dropping Henry off.

We walked up to his door and knocked on the door he came to the door and let us in. He showed Henry to his temporary room, then came back to the front room and sat in the recliner.

"Sit down guys, get comfortable why don't you." We sat down on the couch, well more or less kinda flopped down.

"Thanks for doing this bro," I said as I flopped down.

"No problem little sis. You want another one?" He chuckled lightly.

"If you don't mind, then yeah," Regina said leaning over on my shoulder, I wrapped my arm around her. He got up and went over to the kitchen, reached in the cabinet and got an entire bag of it out and reached in and got a handful out, put the bag back and brought the handful of it to us and gave it to me.

"Thanks, bub."

"Yep yep."

"We better go, we had a busy night last night. Still a little bit sore." Regina teased. I lightly and playfully slapped her hand. She chuckled wholeheartedly.

"Babe, my brother did not need to know that," I said to her trying to ignore my brother's blush.

"Sis, come on. It's not like we haven't talked about it before." He said, I reached over and slapped him in the arm. Regina looked at me with her eyebrow raised.

"Oh, so he has heard about us before?" Regina said as she looked at me with her eyebrow raised.

"Twice, and it was because I was drunk," I answered honestly.

"I figured you were drunk but still why and how much did you tell him?" She asked, still laughing a bit.

"I don't know why I told him or how we got on the subject of it, I told him EVERYTHING though. I don't even remember when I told him." I admitted honestly.

"Who brought it up?" She asked curiously.

"We don't remember." I and August said in unison.

"Well, I guess that means no fun tonight then, huh?" She teased me.

"Damn you August. Thanks a lot, bro." I said to him kinda serious but kinda playful. "For real though, we have to go, bro," I said as we stood up and walked toward the door. He hugged us both as we walked out. "I love you bub."

"I love you too sis."

"Do you think we can ever get over this?" I asked Regina sincerely. It was about 5 hours later, we were at the mansion. I was sitting in bed watching tv and waiting on Regina to finish getting ready for bed.

"Honestly I don't know. If it wasn't for Henry I'd say fuck it and we'll do what makes us happy and fuck everyone else's opinion, but since we do have Henry we have to get clean or at least slow it down to maybe once every day 2 days or something."

"What if maybe we do slow it down to that, but start smoking cigarettes or something that isn't that bad for us instead?"

"That could work. So would we just shoot up in private? Like in here, or in the bathroom, or the closet?" She said as she finally climbed into the bed.

"Yes, that would work." I nodded my head in agreeance.

"What about the Charmings though?" She asked me.

"Ignore them as much as we can," I said.

"One last time before bed?" She asked

"As long you promise to cuddle all night," I said jokingly but seriously as well.

"Deal. I love cuddling you, you know that." She laughed. She waved her hand and the supplies appeared in a neat and orderly fashion on the bed in front of us. The reason I never prepare it is because she does it quickly and I love watching her do it. I don't know why I just do.

"Here you go."She said handing it to me.

"You go, first baby," I said handing it back to her.

"Are you sure? I don't mind if you go first."

"I'm sure, you go first." I wanted her to go first because I knew that she was worried about Henry, me, and the Charmings she deserves it.

"Thank you, but I don't think I want any tonight." She went through the routine of tightening the belt around her arm, melting the heroin in the spoon, putting it into the needle, putting the needle in her arm and finally pushing it into her vein. You could see the instant relief on her face. She smiled, really smiled for the first time in a long time. It was awesome seeing her smile like that, she went to hand it to me, but I suddenly realized that her smile wasn't really real. It was but it wasn't worth the cost that it came with. The price that smile comes with is worse than the price that comes with magic. If we don't quit then we will lose our lives.

"Why not? What's wrong?" She asked confused.

"Sorry to probably ruin your high but I can't lose you. I think I'm going to skip tonight because we already shot up once today." I said honestly. "I will be right back, I am going to get a few packs of Marlboros from Auggie. I'll be back in about 10 minutes. Bye, I love you." I leaned down to kiss her before I left then I was out the door about 5 minutes later I was knocking on the door.

"Hey Em, what's up? Wanna see your boy?" He joked as he opened up the door.

"Well yea, but I was wanting to know if you had any Marlboros," I said.

"Yea, come on in sis, go ahead have a seat on the couch." He motioned me inside. "Henry! Come here real quick please!"

Here came Henry walking down the hallway. "Yea Uncle August?" He didn't notice I was there yet.

"You have a visitor buddy." He said as he pointed to me on the couch. Henry's face LIT up when he saw me, it was the best thing I've ever felt. It was better than any high that I could've had. He knew I wasn't high, so he ran to me and hugged me tighter than he ever had before. Auggie came over and handed me the cigarettes, and winked at Henry.

"What are the cigarettes for mom?" He asked curiously.

"Honestly kid, because I'm done with Heroin and these will help me quit," I said holding the cigarettes up.

"Awesome, I love you, mom." He said as he hugged me as tight as he could.

"I love you too, kiddo," I said as I hugged him back. "I have to get back to Regina, she's probably worried about me."

"Okay fine. Tell her I miss her please, mom?" He asked hopingly as he let go.

"I'll tell her bub, but you have to let me up" I smiled at him and we both got up and he smiled at his Uncle August.

"Thanks, bubba, I love you," I said to Auggie as I walked towards the door. "Bye Henry, I love you."

"Bye I love you too mom." He smiled as I walked out the door.

I poofed myself and the car back to the house, I didn't feel like driving plus it was quicker than driving.

"How'd it go? Did you see Henry? Is he okay?" She asked. She sounded sober but she couldn't have been she just shot up less than 25 minutes ago.

"It went good, I saw Henry, He's doing good over there, told me to tell you hi and that he misses you," I explained as I got ready for bed once again. As I climbed into bed right next to Regina which was teasing me all the way around. She was wearing her red and black lace Klein lingerie that I got her for our anniversary Right after Henry was born. I tried to hold her hand and she held it for a millisecond and then let go and smirked. So I tried to just put my arm around her and she caught it and slapped my hand playfully and shook her head no while still smirking. I had the remote so I playfully turned the T.V. off.

"Babe I was watching that." She turned to me and took the remote and turned the T.V. back on. She was watching Spider-man Into The Spiderverse. It was about 30 minutes into it. "Now leave it on this, or you are not getting anything tonight." She smirked at me.

"Okay fine." I agreed, leaning over to put my head on her shoulder. She put her hand on my thigh and rubbed her thumb back and forth.

"Where'd you get those boxers?"She asked, looking at me.

" I don't remember, I know I've had them for a while though." My boxers were black with white smoke that made a weed leaf on the front in the middle.

"Oh, I like them. You should wear them more often." She said simply.

"Well thank you. I like your outfit as well if you can't feel."

"Oh, I can feel that alright." She chuckled.

"How are you feeling?"

"What do you mean?" She asked, looking at me confused.

"You know exactly what I mean," I replied.

"You're right I know what you mean. I feel ashamed of myself." She sighed.

"I'm sorry baby, Would you like to see Henry?"

"Yes, I would love to see Henry. What kind of question is that?"

"Okay, I'll set up a time tomorrow while he's at school. Sound good?"

"Yea, that sounds awesome thank you."

"I'd do anything for you. You know that." I said as I leaned up and kissed her on the forehead then leaned my head back down on her shoulder. We watched the rest of the movie before turning off the T.V. and settling down and her putting her arms around me.

"Good night, I love you." She said snuggling closer to me.

"Good night, I love you too," I said before drifting off to sleep.

The next morning I woke up first which was unusual, and by unusual I mean it only happens maybe once or twice every 2 months if that even. I figured I'd make her breakfast in bed. It wasn't that difficult with magic, all it took was a wave of my hand. Even still I magicked up her favorite breakfast, biscuits, and gravy with grape jelly mixed in the gravy, a couple of hashbrowns, and a Bud Light in a frozen mug. She hasn't had it in a while so I figured, why the fuck not, right?

"Babygirl, wake up I made breakfast for you." She stirred but didn't wake all the way. "Hey, wake up babe." She opened her eyes.

"Well good morning to you too." She said sitting up a bit, just enough to where she was able to eat. "What'd you make me?" She asked as she looked at the tray I was handing her.

"I made you your're favorite. Biscuits and gravy with grape jelly mixed in the gravy, a couple of hashbrowns, and a Bud Light in a frozen mug." I said proudly.

"Well thank you, darling." She said looking at me lovingly.

"Your welcome, dear," I said stealing a quick kiss before walking into the closet to get ready for the day.

"Hey, Emma I have to go to the drugstore, do you wanna go?" She called from the bed.

"Depends what do you need? Like how long will it take for you to get what you need?"

"I only need one thing, so it shouldn't take me long at all."

"Yea, I'll go with you," I said putting on my boots.

"Okay, thank you. Let me finish eating and get dressed and then we'll go. Okay?"

"Sounds good."

It was about 30 minutes later when we pulled up to the drug store. "I'll be right back." She said getting out of the car.

"Okay," I said simply. It only took her maybe 5 minutes before she was back in the car. "Where to next?" She asked starting the car.

"To our sons' school," I said happily.

"Awesome!" She smiled widely, and cheerfully. We got there about maybe 10 minutes later. About another 5 minutes later we were sitting with Henry at a lunch table.

"How is it over at your Uncle Auggies?" Regina asked trying to act like everything was normal.

"It's okay, I miss home though." He said fumbling with his pencil in his hands.

" I know kiddo. You'll be home soon hopefully. Okay?" I said tenderly reaching and grabbing his hand.

"Okay, Can you guys come over to Uncle Auggies' house tonight?"He asked kind of hopeful.

"I'm sorry Henry but not tonight, I have some very important things I need to discuss with your mother tonight. Maybe tomorrow night we can come over." She said to him gently.

"Okay, I understand." He said with a half-smile.

I looked at her confused. She gave me a look that said we'll talk about it later, I just nodded simply.

"Well, we have to go kid. I love you." I said as I hugged him.

"I love you too, ma." He said as we let go of each other.

"I love you, Henry, you'll be home soon," Regina said as she gave him a quick but firm hug.

"I love you too, mom." He said as they let go of each other.

The ride home was silent except for the radio. When we got home she went straight to the bathroom. That wasn't the weird part though, the weird part was she took the bag from the drugstore with her and wouldn't let me see inside of it. About 20 minutes later she came out and she had a 20-mile wide smile on her face.

"What happened? Is everything okay?" I asked concerned.

"Do you want the awesome news first or the awesome news first?" She asked, still smiling the same 20-mile wide smile on her face.

"Awesome news I guess."

"I'm getting clean immediately, the other Awesome thing is that I'm pregnant!"

"NO FUCKING WAY!! REALLY?!?! OH MY GOSH!" I yelled in excitement and shock. Sorry for the language, I was too excited to care. "I love you so much." I ran to her and kissed her hard but mindful of her stomach. "When can we make an appointment with the doctor to see when you are due and everything?"

"Would you like to call and make an appointment? I mean, after all, you are technically the father/mother of it."

"Hell yeah, I'll call!" I yelled kinda loud on accident. I took my phone out to call the doctor.

"Hello, how can I help you?" Said the nurse when I answered the phone.

"Yes, hi my wife just found out that we are expecting and I was wondering when we could get her in to have everything checked out?" I said cheerfully.

"Oh, well congratulations, we can fit her in anytime in the next week. When would you like to come in?" She asked

"One second let me ask her quick." I turned to Regina and asked her when she would like to go in.

"ASAP. Now if they're available." She responded happily.

"Would now work?" I asked the nurse.

"Now would be perfect."

"Awesome we are on our way. Thank you."

"No problem see you in a little bit." I hung up the phone and me and Regina went to the car to go to the doctors. About 20 minutes later we were walking up to the front desk to check-in.

"Hi, I just called to see the doctor we just found out that my wife is expecting," I said to the nurse behind the desk.

"Oh yes, I just need you to fill out these forms and we'll have you back there shortly." She smiled.

"Thanks," I said as I took the forms and we went to go sit down. "You excited?" I asked Regina cheerfully, smiling like an idiot.

"Of course I'm excited." She said smiling like an idiot back to me.

"Good, what are you hoping for? Boy or girl?" I asked curiously.

"Boy. What about you?"

"Definitely a little me," I said jokingly but seriously as well.

"Actually now I think about it, me too. I want them to be a mini-you."

The nurse opened the door and called for us and we followed her back to the room. After they took her weight they showed us to the room. "The doctor will be in soon."

"Thanks." We both said to the nurse. About 2 minutes later the doctor came in to talk to us.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He said cheerfully sitting down on his stool and rolling over in front of Regina and me.

"I'm good, nervous but excited." She smiled.

"I bet, I would be too. Would you like to do an ultrasound to see how far along you are?" He asked Regina.

"Yes, that'd be wonderful." She smiled cheerfully.

"Right this way then." He said standing and opening the door signaling us out the door and then leading us down the hall to the ultrasound room. "You can go ahead and have a seat in the chair there." He said, pointing to the chair and closing the door behind him. "Pull your shirt up just over your stomach, just enough to do the ultrasound please." He said preparing the ultrasound equipment. A few minutes later Emma and Regina were looking at their baby on the way.

"Can we tell what the gender is yet?" I asked the doctor excitedly.

"Sadly no, not yet. What I can tell you though is that Regina is about a month and a half along." He replied looking at us.

"Awesome!" I said looking at Regina reaching for her hand and holding it. "How's their health?" I asked the doctor.

"You have a perfectly healthy little baby on the way." The doctor smiled comfortingly at us. "You guys have any other questions?"

"No, I don't. Do you?" I said and asked Regina looking at her.

"No, not one." She smiled at the doctor.

"Ok, well we are done then." He said as he was wiping the gel off of Regina's stomach. "Okay well, you can go ahead and put your shirt down." He said as he finished wiping the gel off of Regina's stomach so she can put her shirt back down.

When we got back to the mansion we went to the bedroom to change into our work-out clothes. Once changed we went down to the basement where there was a punching bag, a UFC cage with another punching bag in the middle of it, 2 treadmills, 2 weight benches, and finally 2 ice bathtubs. I, of course, went straight to the cage to use the bag in the middle of it, while Regina went for the weight bench, she wasn't gonna lift too much but she had to keep her shape as long and as well as she could. It had been about 2-3 days since the last time I shot up and it was hell but it was getting better now, barely but it was getting a bit better every day. The only thing that was keeping me clean was if I didn't stay clean then I wouldn't ever get my son back. I loved working out, it was my way of therapy for me in away.

"Are you sure you should be lifting baby?" I asked stopping taking a break to rest my knuckles.

"I'll be fine, I'm not doing that much. I can lift till I'm 20 weeks along, I promise I won't overdo it." She said putting the bar back before getting up and walking over to the door of the cage and getting in.

"What if we brought Henry home?" I asked walking over beside Regina and sitting down on the floor of the cage.

"I'd love too, but are you ready for that?" She asked honestly sitting down beside me.

"Yes, I am. Are you?" I replied honestly.

"Yes, I am." She said simply.

"Wel, let's go bring our boy home then." I smiled and yelled jumping up.

"Let's go get em." She said standing up. We went up to the bedroom to change back into our regular lazy clothes before we went and got Henry. While waiting for Regina to finish changing I called Auggie to make sure they were home and to tell him that Henry was moving back home.

"Hey sis, how are you and Queeny doing? You guys need some?" He asked figuring that's why I called, cause it usually is why I call him other than calling about Henry.

"Were good. We quit and we are ready for Henry to come back home." I smiled and explained to Auggie.

"Oh, well congratulations you guys, I hope it stays that way. The boy needs to be with y'all anyway. Don't get me wrong I love him but he needs to be with his mothers." He happily joked.

"Well we're about to leave so will you get him ready, please? By the way, we have some AWESOME news for y'all when we get there." I said to him.

"Sure thing sis, Bye."

"Bye."

About 10 minutes later we were sitting on Auggies couch with Henry between us and Auggie sitting in his chair across from us.

"So what's the big news sis?" He smiled curiously leaning forward. I and Regina looked at each other smiling excitedly before looking at Henry and Auggie.

"I'm pregnant," Regina said, still looking between Henry and Auggie their faces were priceless.

"Really?" Henry said wide-eyed looking between Emma and Regina in shock but happy.

"Yes." I smiled down at him.

"How long?" Auggie asked curiously.

"A month and a half," I responded to him.

"So have you told the little man the other good news?" He asked referring to Regina and Emma getting clean.

"Henry look at me," I said seriously. "We have more good news. You're coming home today." I smiled down at him to which he smiled back.

"YES!" He yelled jumping off the couch and jumping up and down in the air.

"Go and get bags ready dear." Regina laughed at him. He ran off down the hall without another word.

"Well somebody's happy," August laughed. "So, you're pregnant huh?" Looking over to Regina.

"Yep. I sure am." Regina smiled and ran her hand over her belly.

"Are you showing yet?" He asked teasingly but kinda serious.

"No, not yet, I should be any day though." She smiled picturing her belly when she first started showing when she was pregnant with Henry. "I honestly can't wait to start showing though." She smiled.

"I can't wait for you to start showing, it's gonna be so cute." I chuckled looking over at her.

"Henry's what 12 now?" August asked honestly.

"Yep, about to be 13 in 6 months exactly. He's growing up so goddamn fast bro." I said leaning my forearms on my thighs.

"Damn really?" Auggie said not believing how fast time has gone by.

"Yep, time flies man," I said looking back over at him. Henry came flying down the hallway with his bags ready to go.

"I'm ready mom!" He yelled louder than he expected on accident, he was smiling from ear to ear.

"Okay, Auggie we better get going. Thank you so much for helping us out." Regina said standing and walking to Henry. "It means a lot to us. Go say bye to your Uncle Auggie then take your bags to the car." Regina smiled down at henry.

"Okay." He said walking over to his uncle and hugging him. "Bye Uncle August." Then Henry walked over to his bags and took them out the door to the car.

"Bye bro," I said standing and giving him a hug then walking to the door waiting for Regina.

"Bye Auggie." She said smiling hugging him.

"Bye guys." He said standing waiting for us to leave.

About 10 minutes later we were walking into the house behind Henry who ran because he was so excited to get home. Henry rushed upstairs to his room to unpack and get changed into his pajamas as fast as he could and then came back downstairs and hugged each of his moms again even tighter than he did over at his Uncle's place. About 15 minutes later Emma got a call from her mother.

"Hello?" I said not wanting to deal with my mother's crap right now.

"Hi Emma, Can we talk?" She said trying not to cry.

"Yea, you and Dad go ahead and come over. Me and Regina need to tell you guys something anyway." I said trying not to sound nervous. When the truth was that I was scared to tell them about our little one on the way. The good thing is that we could tell them we got clean. "Henry, once your grandparents get here I want you to go up to your room please."

"Okay. Are you going to tell them about the baby?"He asked.

"Yes."

About 15 minutes later we heard the doorbell ring, sure enough, it was David and Snow. We answered the door and went back into the living room and all sat on the couch. Snow looked like she was about to cry, Davis looked pissed off at something I couldn't quite think of what he could be pissed off about though.

"So you had something to say to us?" David said kinda rudely but not meaning to be that rude about it.

"Yes, dad we do," I replied softly and ignoring his attitude. "Would you like the good news or the better news first?" I asked.

"The goo-"

The better news first."Snow interrupted David before he could finish what he was gonna say.

"Okay. The better news is that we are officially clean and are no longer using whatsoever." I smiled looking between the 2 of them. Their faces lit up with excitement and Snow started crying tears of joy and came over and hugged me as tight as she possibly could then went back and sat down on the couch her and David were sitting on.

"What's the good news then?" David asked curiously eyeing me.

"The good news is that I'm pregnant." Regina smiled putting her hand back on her stomach.

Snow's face went from happy to just plain shock in about .2 seconds flat. David smiled and went over to Regina and hugged her awkwardly because she was still sitting down.

"Congratulations guys I'm happy for you guys." He said once he sat back down on the couch beside Snow. "About how long till you start showing?" He asked curiously.

"Anytime." Regina cheerfully responded.

"Awesome. I'm extremely happy for y'all." He smiled.

"Snow what do you think about having another Swan in the family?" I said curiously looking at my mother, who hadn't said a word.

"I'm extremely happy for you." She smiled at us. "Have you told Henry yet?" She asked.

"About the baby or getting clean?" I asked.

"Both." She responded.

"We have told him, yes," Regina said.

"What did he say?" She asked curiously.

"He was ecstatic when he heard the news," I said happily. "Henry! Come here please!" I called from the couch.

"Yea mom?" He asked walking down the steps and over and sitting next to us.

"Nothing I just missed you." I smiled at him.

"Hi grandma, hi grandpa." He smiled at them both.

"Hi, Henry." They both said at once. We sat there and talked for hours till about 11, then the Charmings went home and us Swans went to bed right after they left.

It was a couple of days later when Regina started showing and we were SO excited. Most women would want to just throw on a baggy sweatshirt and not show it off to the world and just stay inside and just show their friends and family, not Regina though. She dug through her dresser and found a somewhat tight workout tank that she could wear to show her baby bump off in.

"So where do you wanna go?" I asked going in the closet to get dressed.

"What makes you think I want to go anywhere?" She asked pretending not to know what the hell I was talking about.

"Only the fact that you picked out the shirt that best fits your baby bump, and the fact that you dragged me out of bed and woulhh I'm dn't let me stay home AT ALL the first day you started showing with Henry." I chuckled as she walked into the closet with me so she can pick out her pants for the day. I was trying to find a clean pair of workout shorts that would look good with one of my muscle tanks. She settled on a pair of my basketball shorts and then ended up stealing my other muscle shirt. My shirt was black with Marilyn Monroe with wings, cross pistols, a bandanna over her face, covered in tattoos, and outlined/covered in smoke. My shorts said gangster on the side and had cross pistols on the other side by the knee, my shoes were black with white laces. Her shirt was an Iron Man shirt it was one of her favorites on me. The shorts that she stole from me were also Iron Man, so were the socks. You could see her baby bump so well and we were so excited.

"You need a haircut. You wanna go get one?" She asked playing with it.

"I know it, yeah we can go to get it cut." I hadn't noticed that it grew out as long as it did. It was probably at least 4 inches long, I usually kept it about at the max 1" long on the top and buzzed on the sides.

"Cool, where do you wanna go?" She asked as Henry knocked on the door.

"Anytime is fine," I replied as I walked out the closet to let Henry in. "Hey kid what's up?" He walked in and sat on the bed.

"What are we doing today mom?" He asked.

"Well first we are going to get your mom's haircut, then we don't know what we are doing. What are you wanting to do today?" Regina responded. Walking out the closet behind me.

"I don't know. Why are you wearing ma's Iron Man gear?" He asked curiously messing around with Regina.

"I am wearing her Iron Man stuff because I am finally showing and I want to show off my baby bump if you must know." She laughed.

"You ready to go?" I asked walking towards the door motioning for them to go out the door so we could leave. I was excited to get out of the house. About 5 minutes later we were in the car on our way to the hair place to finally get my haircut.

Once we got to the hair place and were ready to start the barber asked what type I wanted I thought about it and decided to mix it up a bit.

"I'll take a fade with this design in the back," I said as I pulled out my phone and brought up a picture of the trans flag.

"Do you want it died or do you just want it to be blonde?" She asked preparing the clippers.

"Died please," I said smiling looking at Regina smiling in the mirror Henry standing right next to her confused about what I was getting carved into my hair.

"Henry, do you know what that flag means?" I asked trying to subtly hint around something I've been needing to tell them.

"No what does it mean?" He asked confused.

"It is the Transgender flag," I said looking from Regina to Henry in the mirror. "Do you know what that means?"

"No, what does it mean?"

"It means I am a boy Henry." I explained simply.

"Okay." He said.

"Regina are you okay with this?" I asked worried about her answer.

"I sure am, my handsome man." She said patting my shoulder.

"Okay, time to die it." The barber said as she took off the robe and started brushing the hair off.

"Awesome, let's do it." I said happily. We went over to the sink to wash it again to get all the cut hair out so she could die the flag in the back. About 30 minutes later it was done and we were walking out the door when Mary Margret and David pulled up and got out of the car. Snow was clearly pissed off about something.


End file.
